Two-dimensional code is a new coding scheme developed recently, which is to record data and symbol signals by arranging certain particular geometrical graphics on a plane (two-dimension directions) according to a specific rule. Since it may represent information both horizontally and vertically at the same time, the two-dimensional code has the characteristics of high coding density, large information capacity, wide coding range, strong error-correcting ability, high decoding reliability, good security, low cost and the like. Due to above advantages, the two-dimensional code is being widely employed in fields such as logistics, ID verification, rapid data entry in printed form or by transmission via network.
As continuous development and wider use of Internet technologies and wireless communication technologies, the currently employed two-dimensional reading and processing devices are no longer suitable for fast, accurate, networked and intelligent applications for very large amount of uses in large geographical scope. Current two-dimensional code is typically published and used by one entity (for example, a nationwide enterprise), and only includes information associated with the entity, database and devices associated thereof are commonly purpose-specific or separated. That different entities independently use their own two-dimensional codes, encryption systems, and even devices, is not only cumbersome for the interaction and cooperation between these entities, but also causes repeat and waste of network resource and computation resource, and at the same time will slow down the processing speed.
Therefore, there is need for flexible system and method of collecting and analyzing two-dimensional code which save network resource, storage space and computation resource. The system and method of collecting and analyzing two-dimensional code proposed in the present invention will meet the need.
The single-field two-dimensional code termed in the present invention refers to a two-dimensional code including information related to one entity (part) only, for example, associated information about one enterprise and products thereof. The multi-fields two-dimensional code termed in the present invention refers to a two-dimensional code including information related to more than one entity, for example, associated information about one enterprise and products thereof, and information about a second enterprise. The second enterprise may be a seller, promoter, depository, maintaining site, training site and the like of the products and services of the first enterprise. The more than one entity may together form a shared multi-fields two-dimensional code, for example, a shared multi-fields two-dimensional code may be encoded according to a contact or rule agreed by all entities. Those skilled in the art may understand that a multi-fields two dimensional code may include any number of entities including two entities, three entities, as long as there is enough capacity.